


fell in love with the boy at the rock show

by super_duper_cool_kid



Series: free your mind [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concerts, Help, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, References to Blink-182, Song: Girl at the Rock Show (Blink-182), god this is so dialogue driven, taking bits and pieces of canon for my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_duper_cool_kid/pseuds/super_duper_cool_kid
Summary: tom goes to a rock show. there, he meets harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: free your mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	fell in love with the boy at the rock show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplicity/gifts).



> huge thanks to the entirety of the distractions server, and also big thanks to Felicity and Rocio!!!! u guys r the best!!!! also i think what's funny is i originally wrote this in comic sans hahah

**_a night to remember_ **

"Come on! It's only for a few hours!" Tom's ‘friend’, Abraxas, whined. Abraxas wanted him to go to the "rock show" as he called it. "I feel like you never go out!" he said. "I go out plenty." Tom said, exasperated. They had been having this argument for 20 minutes at least, and Tom was becoming quite vexed with Abraxas. "No, you don't! You stay in your room all day! The only time I've seen you come out these days is to go to the library!" he exclaimed. 

“Well, you’re not my mother, are you?” Tom said, as he raised an eyebrow. Abraxas looked unusually nervous. Tom narrowed his eyes. Was he planning something? 

“Er... No... but still! I’m worried about you!” Abraxas stammered. 

“Don’t be. I’ll go to your foolish rock show, if it’ll get you to stop disturbing me.” He needed to know what was getting into him to start scheming on his own. 

“Yes! Finally!” Abraxas said, obviously satisfied. There was a smug little smile on his face. Tom rolled his eyes, as Abraxas walked out of his room, looking triumphant. “Close the door when you leave,” Tom grumbled, annoyed. He sighed and thought,  _ Honestly, why don't people know basic decency? _

Abraxas barged into his room once again to say, “By the way, the show is at 7 sharp,” and consequently left. Tom sighed. Abraxas would never understand what it was like. He was rich with loving parents. His life had been planned for him since birth, he didn't have to do anything. Tom, on the other hand, needed to be the best one if he wanted to survive. He had to work hard if he didn't want to die in the streets like the other pathetic children who never had the chance. 

_ Finally _ , he thought to himself,  _ some peace and quiet.  _ Tom returned to studying.

\---------------------------------

Meanwhile, Harry was walking down the street with Ron and Hermione. “Personally, I think you should come with us to that show, Harry. You haven’t gone out in a while.” said Hermione. ”She’s right, mate. You haven’t been doing much. We’re getting worried.” Ron said. “It’s not really your guys’ business, is it?” Harry stated snarkily. 

“Harry…” Hermione started.

“It’s been 3 months, ‘Mione. I’m fine,” Harry cut her off before she could say anything else.

“Give him a rest, Hermione. If he doesn’t want to talk about it now, don’t make him.” Ron told her, shaking his head. Hermione bit her lip but didn’t press the matter further.

They continued walking in silence, when Ron said, “I’m hungry.” 

“Is there a time when you aren’t, Ron?” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. “There's a cafe 2 blocks away, if you guys wanna go.” she continued. Once everyone agreed, they started walking towards the cafe. They went to the cafe and got some food and drinks.

“By the way, when is the show at?” Harry asked curiously, as they were walking away from the cafe. “7 pm, make sure to be early!” Hermione said, cheerfully. “We’ll pick you up at 6:40.” 

“Okay.” Harry replied.

\--------------------------------- 

The place was as noisy and chaotic as Tom had imagined. It was packed with crowds of people gyrating and dancing along with upbeat music. He had no idea how Abraxas could guide himself so easily. 

"Now that we are here, I need you to meet a good friend of mine.” He said to him. Tom was suspicious of him. His body language was showing he was nervous. Tom wondered what he had to be nervous about. Abraxas took his arm. Tom flinched away for a moment, but left his hand there. Abraxas started to lead him through the crowd. “She's… an interesting person."

“How so?” Tom asked. Abraxas didn’t reply, but a quick glance at his face showed anxiety in his eyes. 

Suddenly someone bumped into him, and Abraxas lost his grip on his arm. While Tom was grateful for this, he was also dispersed into the crowd. It was only a moment but he couldn’t see Abraxas anymore. He looked around, carefully keeping his face blank. He was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic, with all of these people around him. Why had he agreed to this? Why didn’t he just stay in his room, studying? His breathing was picking up. He could hear his pulse in his ears. What was happening to him?

"Hey, are you okay?" 

He realized he had bumped into somebody. He saw a short boy with black hair. He was attractive, sure ( _ and, oh boy, where did that thought come from?  _ ), but what interested him most were the boy's vivid eyes, green as an emerald. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know that cliff hanger was stupid but i just,,, wanted to try
> 
> sorry for putting u through the torture of reading that  
> felicity and rocio i swear that's not an insult


End file.
